darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Brawl In The Red Guardian Inn
September 28, 2011, 4:25 PM Back To 2011 Logs Robustus Warpath Sideswipe Sunstreaker Streetwise Optimus Prime Horizon (Red Guardian Inn, Iacon) --- Robustus was glad that he was able to convince the minibot to take him to somewhere that had drinks since he certainly could use one after his past cycle of stress. His takes in the bar and comments, "Well, this is way nicer than the Tina." Sideswipe's stride is easy, feeling as fresh as he looks. The extraction wasn't exactly hard going but he'd decided to celebrate with his twin. As a result, his paintjob gleams as he makes towards the bar. Only when he's almost up to it does he notice who exactly he'll make his acquaintance with. "Hey Pointmedic, I didn't expect to see you round here!" Unbeknownst to the red mech right now, they're not alone. Warpath grunts in response to Robustus' comment, crossing his arms haughtily. "Of BAM course it is. It's not filled with WHAM Deceptiscum." He grumbles loudly. He manages to hear Sideswipe call out to the medic and leans out from behind him. "You POW know this guy, Sideswipe?" Robustus cocks his head a bit as he looks toward the warrior, "Pointmedic?" is asked quizzically. A frown at the minibot's comment, deciding not to offer a comeback for it in favor of approaching the barkeep. It occured to the red hovercar only a breem after first meeting this mech to realise he was in charge. Which, to Sideswipe, was odd, concidering Robustus's function as a medic. "Yeah, take it as a compliment," He says as though he's seen a ghost, not looking at Robustus at all. Instead of leaning up against the bar on the mech's side, he smoothly changes direction and slide in next to ....the minibot. "I didn't know you had a petdrone? And you gossip to it too, huh." How else would it know Sideswipe's name? "I'm not KABLAM anyone's pet drone!" Warpath yells more loudly than usual, optics narrowing in indignation. "I'm a POW Autobot too, you glitched ZOW idiot!" He jabs the Autobot symbol visible above his cannon, careful not to scratch the weapon. Robustus orders the strongest drink the bar has to offer, in a large glass mind you. He turns his attention to the frontliner, "Considering you are the warrior here, I shall do just that." then a glance at Warpath, "He is my escort. Either of you favor a drink? I'll pay." is offered politely, trying to distract them from a potential fight. Makes a change, Sideswipe thinks, this one has ballbearings! He smirks cruely, as though this were all one big joke. "I'd love one but I think you need to save the credits to fix your, er, escort's glitch." Pointedly looks over the minibot's helm, thinking it best to talk to it's owner. Warpath sputters incoherent static for a moment in his rage. "I'm not BANG glitched, you BOOM slagging afthead! I oughta WHAM knock that smirk right off your BAM faceplates!" At this point, their conversation- considering it involves one overly-loud minibot- is starting to get odd looks from the others in the Inn, but most of them appear to just shrug it off. Robustus peers at Sideswipe with a stern look upon his face, "Oh I see.. you are one of /those/." the medic remarks, then steps inbetween the two before things truly do get ugly, "This mech has a right to his opinion about Decepticons. True I was one for a time. But as you can both plainly see for yourselves I removed that emblem from my chassis. Now please can we try and get along? Honestly I've seen better behavior from sparklings." Sideswipe's just about to bite back with something about the drone ending up WHAM in the medbay! Pushing off from the bar, ignoring the look from everybot including the bartender, he shots Robustus a look that could kill for interuptting. However, he quickly regains his easy attitude. "Hey, I wasn't saying anything about..." And just as quickly loses it again. "We trusted /you/ with 'Aid, when all along you were Con?! I thought you were nuetral!W Warpath crosses his arms under his cannon, the lights on his facemask flickering in irritation. "Sure, because there are BLAM a whole slagging lot of KAPOW neutrals in Polyhex." He sneers, huffing out his vents. "And I'm not a ZOWY sparkling." Robustus vents softly and states, "I was both a neutral and a Decepticon, the latter of which I am no longer." then he steps away from the two to get his drink, "You were /there/ youngling, to witness three medics risk their lives to return First Aid and /this/ is the thank you I get... a slagging attitude?" The frontliner's demenour shifts, anger falling hard into place. Sideswipe's fists clentch, optics narrowed. "Are you serious? /You/ risked your life? You weren't the one trusting somemech that used to slag /us/ for fun. Just because you can trick everybot else; You're still a fragging /Con/!" No bot can just change spark so easily and then expect gratitude when they haven't even fully alligned! Saving First Aid means nothing. This could all be part of some elaborate scheme. It makes sense, seeing as this medic- if he even /is/ a medic- has already got under Prowl's plating. "Shut it, Glitch," Glares at the mini/con/. "Unless you're gonna prove you're not all talk!" Robustus considers thoughtfully then corrects himself, "Your team risked their lives going into Polyhex. But at least you have your army to back you up when the Decepticons decide to come over to Iacon in retaliation for any damaged caused by that handy distraction that exploded as we all departs. As for your accusation, I have /never/ slagged anyone. However I am not above tweaking a sensitive spot on a mech when he steps out of line." Warpath snarls angrily at the insult, optics flaring to bright blue before narrowing. The slagger wanted to keep calling him a drone, fine. "You want a BANG fight, afthead? You POW got one!" He yells, rearing back to aim a hard punch at Sideswipe's chest. Warpath picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his strength) against Sideswipe's agility. Warpath's roll succeeds! Sideswipe shifts in battlemode, subconciously, subtly. A medic and a drone vs him? Sounds like he has them outnumbered! Robustus is a liar through and through, and he's not about to let the Decepticon spy get away with it! Just as he's about to launch himself at the mech, the little drone decides to take up the offer. Engines revving high he takes only one step closer to the minibot before he's knocked back three, ending up hunched over the damage. "Agh..." Looking down, the upper part of his windshield has splintered, the massive dent in the plating ruining the perfect shine! Robustus sighs and gets out of the way before the two tangle him up in their fight. "So much for my protection." he mutters and sits at the bar to drink his white energon. A sip later he remarks, "Woah.. this is the unwatered down version isn't it?" he asks the barkeep. To Sideswipe, Robustus is secondary. This little minibot is going to be scrap in no time! Striking when the other is unprepared is /his/ style. Gathering himself, he lunges back, aiming for the helm but warry of what is obviously a weapon sticking out of the minibot's chestplate. Sideswipe picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his strength) against Warpath's agility. Sideswipe's roll fails! Stepping out from the small corridor where the suites are, Streetwise comes to an abrupt halt at what was going on. His optics widen a little bit. Tiny stares past him at this as well, mostly surprised than shocked. "Mechs will be mechs." rumbles the large bodyguard as he sidesteps carefully with Streetwise, unknowingly making their way nearer to Robustus. Sunstreaker had been having quite a nice day so far: his paint's glittering, his plating sparkling clean and he even got to make Hide cry uncle in training! Nothing could've gone better, in fact, and he decided to go have a drink. He could tyell that his bro wasn't far, as he made his way towards the bar, and that he was somewhat pissed at something. Not quite unusual though... ANd the scene that greeted him as he neared the bar made him stop, lift an ioptic ridge, and snicker at his twin. /Picking fights with half-pints again, sides?/ Warpath manages to duck out of the path of Sideswipe's punch, though he's wary of scratching up his precious gun on the bar and almost unbalances himself. "That's the best you WABAM got?" He taunts, the lights on his battlemask flickering in amusement. "Gonna have to do KAPOW better than that!" With that, he takes another swing at the larger red mech, aiming for his faceplates this time. Warpath picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his strength) against Sideswipe's agility. Warpath's roll succeeds! Robustus turns on the stool to regard the two as the fight really gets going, he shakes his head a bit and sips at his drink slowly. Streetwise moves along the bar now with Tiny, watching the fight out of the corners of his optics while he did so. Then suddenly a foot catches on a stool and he lurches against one of the ones sitting there "oof! Sorry... Gack!" he steps back, startled as he realizes it was Robustus he had bumpd into, optics flickering a little white "Sorry about that!" Tiny steadies him, looking over Robustus carefully himself in silence. Everything around Sideswipe is drowned out by a mix of the energom rushing in his audios and the annoying-as-all-Pit glitch this minibot has in it's voice! Just in the moment he's about to insult Warpath back, something flairs in his spark and sure enough, Sunstreaker has arrived. Distracted but he keeps his optics on the minibot, /I can scratch up your paint if you're insisting, finface./ Sideswipe is /not/ in the mood. Or at least he didn't think he was in the mood. He can't really tell because in that next moment something slams into the side of his faceplates. Luckily, he holds his place, barely staggering back but disorientated. "Glitch." With a flick of the optics as the only sign, he goes to bring his elbow down on that gunbarrel, hoping to disable the tiny mech at least. Sideswipe picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his strength) against Warpath's agility. Sideswipe's roll succeeds! Sunstreaker smiled at his brother's antics and leans casually against the wall, not quite ready to jump into the action to pull his bro out of the ho-so-humiliating situation. /Need any help? Cause from my point of view, this tiny bit's giving it to you./ He cross his arms and then just wait to say what his twin would do. The glass in Robustus' hand is jostled loose and breaks on the floor. The medic is also jostled a bit but retains his seat. A harsh huff exhales out of his vent, then inclines his head to the youngling, "Accidents happen." A frown and shake of his head at the two mechs fighting, "Sparklings." he mutters. Streetwise shifts uneasily at Robustus as he nods a little bit, moving to pick up the peices "Sparklings dont fight like that." he points out simply, Tiny folding his arms as he watches the fight "That little 'uns doing pretty good." he comments. "Didnt know the bots rumbled in their bar. I may like it here more than I thought." he grinned. STreetwise rolled his optics. Warpath grunts as the elbow connects, bending the barrel of his turret slightly and putting an entire series of unsightly scratches on the gleaming red paint. The minibot's entire (visible) expression darkens, and his engine rumbles angrily as he takes a step back for a moment. "You Pit-spawned WHAMMO fragger!" He roars, lunging for Sideswipe with every intention of putting his fist into the other mech's faceplates again. Warpath picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his strength) against Sideswipe's agility. Warpath's roll succeeds! Robustus considers that point from the young mech and inclines his head, a gesture to the barkeep, "Could I get a replacement for my drink please. Oh and you may want to let security know about this fight too." he notes. Sunstreaker roll his optics at thebeating his twin was getting from a MINIBOT of all mechs, and decided that, if Sideswipe was to get his aft whooped by a darn Minibot, then this would tarnish his own reputation as a fierce, fearless warrior. /Lemme get this little thing offa you, now SIdes./ He walks up to Warpath and tap his shoulder from behind. "Scuse my, half-bit, it's my bro that you're using as a punching ball." And then aim at his head, intending on knocking the little nuisance off. Not for one klik does Sideswipe's spirit subside, dispite everything, his ego boosted by the sound of crunching metal under his weight. Disconnecting as soon as he looses momentum, he goes to dodge Warpath's next attack. Thing is, now his opponant is just as angry at him as Sideswipe is with the minibot. This time, the hit was dangerously close to his optics and had enough force behind it to almost make him loose balance. /I don't need your slagging help. Frag off!/ However, being hit in the helm by his twin so many times has it's benefits. He doesn't go down so easy. "Decep..Decepticon pet!" With the gap between them, his best bet is aiming a kick at the minibot's midsection. He only hopes he doesn't unbalance himself in the process. Sideswipe picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his strength) against Warpath's agility. Sideswipe's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Sunstreaker picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its strength) against Warpath's agility. Sunstreaker's roll fails! Robustus shakes his head at the name calling, then adding another mech into it.. yeah cannot get worse could it. "Seriously, call security." he intones to the barkeep. "No way I'm getting in the middle of /that/ mess." Warpath looks over his shoulder as best he can when Sunstreaker taps him, and manages to duck out of the way of the golden mech's punch. "Fine, I'll POW take you-" Whatever boast he was about to yell gets cut off as Sideswipe's kick connects hard with his midsection, actually managing to crack some of his armor and almost knocking him onto his aft. "Ugh... Fragging...! I'm KABLAM nobody's pet!" He growls, aiming another punch at Sideswipe's already damaged chest. Warpath picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his strength) against Sideswipe's agility. Warpath's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Sunstreaker stumbled out of the way when Sideswipe kicked the kinibot away from his range when he was throwing apunch and he stumble quite ungracefuylly but take himself back against the counter. "Fragging little glitchmice!" His temper had been arisen, and nothing can put it down other then a fight... He try another kick at the kminibot's back when he turns to face Sideswipe and kick him again. Sunstreaker picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its strength) against Warpath's agility. Sunstreaker's roll succeeds! /I said I didn't need your help, sunblock!/ With a quick hop Sideswipe makes sure he doesn't end up on his aft himself, feeling unsteady from so many hits to the helm. A energon-stained grin spreads on his damaged faceplates, thinking he'd won. That was, until the minibot sprung back at him. Plexi-glass shatters all over the floor, his windshield caught just at the wrong angle. The dent becomes a crater and only then does he realise /why/ he feels so dizzy. not because of his helm, but of the hit's proximity to his spark. /...Frag./ Okay, he admits that hurts. Not one to give in, he stands there...but doesn't move, hand over his chestplate like he were bleeding out. Robustus gasps at that particular hit. Okay /now/ he'll get involved.. if for nothing else than check on if Sideswipe was okay because where that hit landed. He moves over to the red frontliner, trying to get a look past the mechs hand, "Let me see the damage, I'm a medic you know." "Teach YOU to WAMPOW call me a drone, you-" Warpath stumbles forward as Sunstreaker's kick collides with his back, almost sending him crashing down onto his front. He barely manages to maintain his balance and turns to face the other twin, engine rumbling loudly. "Let's BOOM go then!" He snarls, swinging for the yellow mech's faceplates. Warpath picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his strength) against Sunstreaker's agility. Warpath's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Sunstreaker manage to thjrow himself right in the way of the Minibot's punch and got hit straight in the noseplates, which crack and start bleeding energon all over his face. He snarl and clutch the damaged part, his optics now speckled with red flecks. "You're dead, fragger!" He throw himself at the smaller mech, bent on taking his head of with his bare hands. Sunstreaker picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its strength) against Warpath's agility. Sunstreaker's roll fails! "Autobots, HOLD!" Optimus Prime is standing just inside the doorway, having intercepted the call to security and deciding to deal with the issue itself since it involved their former-Decepticon 'guest'. His optics are narrowed and he actually sounds /angry/, something the Autobots know is rare outside of combat situations directly involving Megatron. "What is the meaning of this?" He steps forward, coming into the empty space created by the two frontliners' fight with the minibot and fixing each of the obvious combatants with a quelling glance. Sideswipe might not be fighting-fit right now but he has enough strenght to snarl at Robustus and move away from the medic. "Frag off, Con. Not touching me. Not done with you yet!" The one free hand, red bits of Warpath's paint obvious on the black, is put up in threat. Sunstreaker's anger serves to keep him strong, for now. Optimus Prime's voice booms through that wall of virtual strenght though, making him turn to face his leader. "Decepticon spy's." There's venom in his tone but it lacks the furiousity it had before. Warpath ducks under Sunstreaker's grabbing hands easily, despite almost having to drop to his knees to do so. He starts when Prime appears, however, and manages to lose his balance, crashing down onto his aft. He scrambles to his feet with some difficultly, having the sense to look ashamed of himself even with his overall lack of expression. "P-Prime, sir!" Sunstreaker was about to just dive to the Minobot again and tear him a new afthole when he hears the loud voice of Prime booming from the doorway, and he freeze. Even in his worst fits of mindless violence, he couldn't just ignore Optimus when he sounds so... angry. And he turn around, taking a stiff posture with his hand still nursing his bleeding noseplates. "Sir..." He muttered in a nosy, weird sound. Robustus puts his hands up in a placating gesture, but Prime roars those words and everything comes a halt.. there's a soft vent of air from the medic. A frown upon his lips from Sideswipe's words. "I am not any such thing." his words quite calm, "Nor are you going to start a thing with me." A shake of his head as he looks at the Prime, "Got yourself some hot running engines on your hands sir, remind me of a few Seekers I know." "Sunstreaker. Sideswipe. Warpath. Explain yourselves. /NOW/." Optimus Prime nods an acknowlegement to Robustus, but his main focus is on the three miscreants. Wasn't Prime listening?! Sideswipe just can't let his anger go. "I just told you!- " Argh. He starts again, calming his voice. "Prime, sir. I was led to beieve that this Decepticon medic was a neutral at the time of the extraction mission. I don't think that was the..." Pain laces his expression, making him look downwards in an effort to hide it before composing himself. Briefly, then, he looks confused, "I don't know what I was saying. The minibot is in this, too, though." Warpath looks over at Sideswipe, obviously affronted, before looking back at Prime. "Prime, sir, Sideswipe has ZOWY repeatedly called me a BANG drone and accused me of KAPOW working with the Decepticons!" He starts out with fury in his voice, but then it starts to fade as he realizes this is going to come back just as bad on him. Aw, slag... Might as well take it with dignity, or something. "I lost my temper and WHAMMO hit him, sir. It got out of ZAP hand. Shouldn't have BOOM happened, sir." Optimus Prime's face is impassive. "No, it should not, Warpath. Report to Prowl for reassignment- and you may explain to him /in detail/ why you are no longer working as Robustus' security escort while he is in Iacon yourself, and accept whatever he deems appropriate as your new assignment." He turns to Sideswipe and Robustus, addressing the medic first. "Robustus, while you are not cleared for medical work in Iacon, what is your assessment of his injuries?" Sunstreaker just shrug and says, his hand partly muffling his words because he's both hiding his ruined faceplates, and nursing his energon-soaked noseplates. No point in trying to lie to their Leader... he said bluntly. "I just jumped in the fight. Got in when it was already started. And the fragger broke my noseplates, see?!" he lift his hand for everyone to see his poor damages faceplates, now not as smooth as usual with his nose at a weird angle. Robustus stays quiet so the trio can say their peace about the whole incident. A nod given at the words from Warpath. He looks toward the Prime, then looks back toward the red frontliner, "Possible spark damage sir. He should be seen by Ratchet right away." Sunstreaker just shrug and says, his hand partly muffling his words because he's both hiding his ruined faceplates, and nursing his energon-soaked noseplates. No point in trying to lie to their Leader... he said bluntly. "I just jumped in the fight. Got in when it was already started. And the fragger broke my noseplates, see?!" he lift his hand for everyone to see his poor damages faceplates, now not as smooth as usual with his nose at a weird angle. But when he heard "possible spark damage' for his twin, suddenly, everything else totallyu loose its importance and he's right by his side, opening the bond between them to feel it for himself. "Spark damage? Frag SIdes! You always have to get yourslef in those fragging mess!" Optimus Prime nods, still narrow-opticed. "Sideswipe, report to Ratchet. When he releases you, you will report to Prowl. If the only damage is to your faceplates, Sunstreaker, you will report to Prowl immediately, and may go to the medical bay when he releases you to do so, no sooner." Separating the twins is usually seen by the two as a degree of punishment, and has the added benefit of not allowing them to present a united front to Prowl. "This type of conduct is absolutely unacceptable for Autobots, and will /not/ be repeated, I hope. Do any of you have anything further to say for yourselves?" "Won't POW happen again, sir. Nothing else to KABLAM say, sir." Warpath mumbles, as quietly as he can, and he barely resists the urge to look over at Sideswipe when he hears the medic's assessment. /Possible spark damage?/ He hadn't been trying to hit the mech THAT hard... Forcing down the guilt, he salutes the commanding officer. "Permission to be ZOWY dismissed, sir?" No, no! Not Ratchet! Sideswipe'll confront Prime, be lectured by Prowl, get locked in the lowest cell of Iacon but Primus, please not /Ratchet/! Breifly he glances at his twin, wanting to laugh and not having the spark for it. He didn't win this time but next time...As though reality popped back into existance, he notices he's being stared at, remembering Robustus' words. "It's just a dent!" Finally his hand moves out of the way of what looks like the beginning of his chestplates imploding. The metal warps from the punch-hole outward, with nothing to conceal the base metal that was once hidden by glass. A right mess, in other words. Robustus offers, "I could return to the prison area until a new escort is found for me. At least that way I'm one less thing to worry about." Sunstreaker says, "But Prime!..." SUnstreaker starts, his temper flaring again, not wanting to both leave his twin's side while he's that damaged, or the leave his faceplates a mess for longer then strictly necessary. But seeing the damage to his twin's chestplates, he pale and looks like he could fight anyone standing between him and his brother. Anger and worry battle in his spark for Sideswipe and he say, hurriedly. "Sides, you ARE going to the medbay! DOnt fret, for once inb your lifetime!" And through the bond he adds /I'll be right by your side as soon as I'm done with Prowl./" "Warpath, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, dismissed. And don't let this happen again." Optimus Prime says sternly. He turns to Robustus at the medic's words. "That will not be necessary. Another escort will be assigned." He looks around, both to determine who is present who is reliable enough to serve as an escort for Robustus. Finding no one, he sends out a comm to Horizon. -Horizon.- He sends over the private comm. -Do you have any objections or pressing obligations that would prevent you from serving as the head of Robustus' security detail until his status in Iacon is determined.- Warpath nods, moving past the other mechs to head toward the exit of the Inn. The crowd scatters willingly enough to let him leave, and he's gone without another word. Having Sunstreaker tell him what to do doesn't make Sideswipe feel any better, but then through the bond the harshness is soothed. The red mech tries for a smile but it comes out more lopsided than normal, most of his faceplates mangled. /Got through worse than this, Sunny. But you better be! I don't want to be stuck with the Hatchet./ Although he doesn't say it, he sends thanks to his twin as well, for sticking up for him. "Yes, Prime, sir." A response to Optimus is prompt, and there are no objections. Horizon arrives promptly, the doors coming open as the blue, gold, and orange mech walks in with an air of formality. Upon seeing Prime, who he instantly searched for upon entering, he announces his presence with a salute. "Sir, Horizon reporting for duty." His optics are quick to search out his charge, Robustus. Robustus inclines his head to the Prime's decision and heads back his stool to pick up his neglected drink. He downs the whole thing in two swift gulps. His optics shutter a moment at the burning sensation. "Another please." he intones to the barkeep. "Robustus, Horizon will be in charge of your security detail until further notice." Optimus Prime says, nodding to him as he comes into the inn. "Thank you for replying so promptly Horizon." Robustus bobs his head to the Prime. Sunstreaker had to nods reluctantly to Optimus's orders, but his twin's reaction through their brotherly bond soothe his temper. He smile back even if it hurtas and make him wince, and pats his back before standing straight. To Prime he says. "Yes Sir." And leave the Inn to go to Prowl as ordered. /DOn't worry Sides, did I ever let you down? We'll stick together as ever... but you better tellme EXACTLY what happened later!/ Horizon inclines his head stiffly to Prime. "Cir, it is my honour to take on assignment from you," Horizon states. He then turns to Robustus with a very slight tilt of his head, looking the mech up and down with some scrutiny before glancing back at Optimus. "Am I dismissed to my duties?" The ever formal Horizon can hardly be broken of his habits, despite any attempt on Optimus' part. Optimus Prime nods. "Dismissed, Horizon, and thank you." Robustus takes his second glass in hand and sips at it. Gaze looking off into a undetermined distance as he raises a hand to stroke his fingers over his chevron. Horizon salutes again and rigidly pivots on his heel towards Robustus, walking over to where the mech is perched. "I do not think we ever formally met, but I do not imagine introductions are necessary a tthis point." He glances at the empty cube of enerhol. "I am surprised a medic would impair himself." Robustus murmurs, "You'd be surprised." Refocusing his gaze to the mech next to him, "It's been a stressful cycle. Like dealing with Megatron on one of his really bad days." Optimus Prime looks slowly around the room again, and heads back out into Iacon. Horizon is silent for a very long pause after listening to Robustus' response. He glances about at the mess left by the brawl and finally takes a seat next to Robustus. "An event I, thankfully, have no experience with." Robustus sips on his drink and remarks, "This war turns the best of us into questionably motivated beings. Infighting occurring in both camps is not a good thing by any stretch of the imagination." Horizon shakes his head. "There is no excuse for infighting... but sadly war brings out those whose creed is violence, and not given the opportunity to exert themselves against the enemy often enough causes them to seek other releases." Robustus inclines his head slightly to that, "Too true." he agrees, "I'd offer to buy you a drink, but I suspect that would be a bad thing while you are on duty." Horizon inclines his head. "I do not drink often even off duty. There are better ways to relieve stress." He remains with a very straight posture in his stool, which is a contrast among several slouching forms at the bar. "It is unfortunate your previous security detail did not work out." Robustus takes another sip then points out, "He was not comfortable with my previous affiliation and made that very clear. So did the one he was fighting. To be honest with you I had thought the fists would have been directed at me." Horizon laces his fingers together and rests them lightly upon the table top. "You are very fortunate... as is the Autobots reputation. Had someone on security struck out of ignorance at his own charge..." he trails off, merely shaking his head dubiously. "Whether you are to be trusted or not is not my call. I will protect you from those who do not trust you as much as I will protect Iacon from you, should you prove to be a threat. However, I place my trust in the decision of my superiors and support them. You will have no trouble or slander from me." He glances at Robustus' drink. "I also think that will be your last drink." Robustus listens to the other mech's words as he sips on his drink, then lowering the now empty glass he states, "I know that I have a very long and hard road ahead of me. Gaining trust in a new setting takes time. Luckily I am a patient mech a good deal of the time." he puts down the payment for the two drinks plus a tip for the barkeep, "I have much more to worry about than Autobots taking potshots at me, be they verbally or literally. I have no doubt that if the Decepticons discover my participation in the release of First Aid, despite my effort to make it look like he died in the cell where they kept him, that they will come looking for me with intent to kill." Horizon shakes his head. "As long as you are under my care, that will not happen. They would have to kill me first," Horizon says with a heavy gravity to his tone. Robustus nods his head and rises off the bar stool, "A noble sentiment. I shall hope it does not come to pass while I am here." he states, "I would like to take in a recharge." Horizon inclines his head. "That would likely be best. I shall escort you there. If you need anything, here is my frequency..." Robustus offers a smile and gestures for the mech to led the way. Horizon inclines his head and stands up, leading to where Robustus has been assigned to stay. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Sideswipe's Logs Category:Sunstreaker's Logs Category:Streetwise's Logs Category:Warpath's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Horizon's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs